1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmacological composition that is a safe and effective broad spectrum antibiotic, particularly against gram positive and gram negative bacteria, anti-protozoal, and can be used for the treatment of various diseases and for the treatment of various dermatological disorders in patients. In particular, the composition of this invention, inhibits the growth or destroys the bacteria, and inhibits or destroys protozoal infections. The active ingredients in the preferred pharmacological composition are a) a mixture of sodium citrate and citric acid, and/or b) a mixture of sodium oxalate and oxalic acid. However, similar mixtures of the active cation of sodium salts with anions of organic acids may be derived from other organic acids other than citric and oxalic acids, for example, lactic acid, salicylic acid, tartaric acid, glycolic acid, ascorbic acid, maleic acid, succinic acid, mandelic acid, dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid, propionic acid, gluconic acid, malic acid, benzoic acid, aspartic acid, acetic acid, glutamic acid, adipic acid, hexanoic acid, octanoic acid, nonanoic acid, decanoic acid, undecanoic acid and combinations thereof.
2. Related Art
Applicant is aware of the following references that may be relevant to this invention:
US Published Application 2007/0027119 to Ahmed et al. describes a nonirritating antimicrobial liquid composition with citric acid and oxalic acid combination and alcohol used in skin treatment, primarily a teat treatment for cows.
US Published Application 2007/0184016 to Macinga et al. describes a pre-surgical disinfectant with alcohol and citric acid, oxalic acid or mixtures thereof.
US Published Application 2010/0234460 to Foret et al. describes disinfectant solution for the treatment of hoof diseases that contains a surfactant and one or more carboxylic acids, e.g., citric acid and oxalic acid.
US Published Application 2010/0292333 to Mladenovich describes fungal infection treatment composed of two or more low-molecular weight organic acids, e.g., oxalic acid and citric acid, and their salts.
US Published Application 2011/0152384 to Gunn et al. describes skin care composition with emulsifier and organic acids, including oxalic acid or citric acid.
US Published Application 2012/0015809 to He et al. describes a surface cleaner with formic acid and an enhancing component of citric acid that may be mixed with oxalic acid for the control of pests, including fungi, oomycetes, nematodes and weeds.
US Published Application 2012/0269751 to Stal describes a topical composition of physiologically acceptable carboxylic acid such as citric acid and/or oxalic acid for the treatment of skin and nail conditions, i.e., microbiological infections of the nail (onychomycosis), warts.
US Published Application 2012/0302642 to Post abrasive acidic cleaning composition for hard surfaces, e.g., lavatory surfaces, which includes a colloid forming clay, a thickener, a surfactant and antimicrobial amounts of an organic acid and an abrasive constituent. The organic acid may be a citric acid, oxalic acid or mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,459 to Bouras describes a composition to treat hair loss, baldness and alopecia that embodies using oxalates, e.g., ammonium oxalate meta. The use of citric acid is in conjunction therewith is taught. The treatment “ . . . enhances the aesthetic appearance of scalp and skin.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,648,389 to Cans et al. describes a topical treatment for dermatological disorders using zinc compound and a hydroxy acid that may be citric acid and the zinc compound may be zinc oxalate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,579 to Urban describes a hard surface cleaning composition with citric acid and oxalic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,097 to Mingzhong et al. describes a biocide composition for disinfecting water that includes a filler of sodium citrate, oxalic acid, sodium bromide, and a halogen releasing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,517,842 to Barnhart et al. describes an antimicrobial hand wash formulation with a cationic surfactant produced from the neutralization of an amidoamine with an acid and an active ingredient. The acid may be an oxalic acid or citric acid as the acid neutralizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,658 to Tsuchida et al. describes an antimicrobial composition of Sasa extract and the use of citric acid or oxalic acid to improve the antimicrobial activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,883,715 to Abraham et al. describes enhancing the herbicidal effectiveness of glyphosate through the addition of a dicarboxylic acid, in particular oxalic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,141 to Hart describes a hemotherapeuticchemo preventative composition for treating vascular diseases that contains oxalic acid and/or oxalate.